fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Riff and Matthew
This is a Phineas and Ferb-style TV show that focuses on the imaginative adventures of Riff and Matthew from We Haz Jazz. Instead of being tattletales, Rose and Susan join in on the fun of Riff and Matthew's zany adventures. It aired on CartoonNetwork.com, Disney.com, Teletoon.com, RiffAndMatthew.com, Teletoon, The Disney Channel, YTV, YTV.com, Disney XD and disneyxd.com and Cartoon Network from February 2007-August 2013. It is a Disney Channel original series, with animation (in a style similar to that of Phineas and Ferb but cuter and still retaining the character designs from the original We Haz Jazz series) by Walt Disney Animation Studios. Cast of Characters Riff-The spunky, wise-cracking star of the show with a heavy Cajun accent and magic specs who's a die-hard fan of jazz and blues, voiced by Debi Derryberry in 1997 Riff voice. Role inspired by Phineas. Matthew-Riff's zydeco-loving friend with a funny personality voiced by Jeffrey Bennett in 1997 Matt voice. Role inspired by Ferb. Rose-Spunk, sass and smarts make up this young woman! Voiced by Nika Futterman in Olga voice. Susan-Riff's sweet, but attitude-sporting best friend with a gentle Cajun accent voiced by Lacey Chabert. Betty-This quirky chick sometimes has her head in the clouds, but everyone loves having her around. Voiced by Grey DeLisle in Yvette Ubetcha's voice. Ellen-Betty's best friend who is the more sensible one of the duo. Voiced by Mindy Cohn in Velma voice. Cindy-It's in with excitement and out with boredom with this peppy girl! Voiced by Cathy Cavadini in Blossom voice. Abe-A young song-and-dance man voiced by Toran Caudell. Sophia - Look out for this happy girl's royal blue high tops and black cat eye glasses! Voiced by Carolyn Lawrence in Cindy Vortex voice. She began appearing in late season one and season 2. Melissa-A glitzy girl voiced by Tracey Ullman. She began appearing in season 3. Jill-A fancy little girl voiced by Anndi McAfee in Phoebe's voice from Hey Arnold. She began appearing in season 4. Christina-Look for the purple glasses! She began appearing in season 5. Lauren-Call her Ms. Know-it-all! She began appearing in Season 6. Season 1 (2007-2008) # Imagine All That!-February 2007. Plot: Riff and Matthew are planning for when school's out. # School's Out!-Late March 2007. Plot: Jazz Academy goes on summer vacation and Riff and Matthew follow their latest plans. Features the title song. # Carnival Crazy-Late May 2007. Plot: The boys play zydeco music at the carnival. # Keep it Clean, Keep it Safe-Late June 2007. Riff and Matthew think cleaning their room is fun, but Sarah doesn't! So the boys clean their room for her and earn $20, but they think it's too much, so each of the 4 stars gets $5. # Dance On, Sing Off-Late July 2007. Riff and Matthew perform a song-and-dance show at Kitt's Music Hall. # Double Trouble-mid-August 2007. It's Riff and Matthew vs. Rose and Susan on the game show "Two of a Kind", in which two pairs of two best friends face off against each other. Excalibur created an electronic 2 of a Kind game to promote the episode. # Ripped Shorts!-September 2007, In this episode, Matthew bends over and rips his shorts, causing everyone to laugh and Matthew to apologize for his silly mistake he keeps making throughout the day. # Zydeco Night-The boys almost miss a zydeco convention when Matthew has to study for finals and wants Riff as a "study buddy". They make the best of studying by making zydeco songs up about Matthew's school subjects. October 2007. A Fun Clips CD of "The Math Song" and "The Science Test Song" was made to promote the episode. # "Comedy Tonight!"/"Jazzgiving" Redux/Jazzident's Day Redux-Aired Election Day 2007 as "3 10-minute adventures in 1." When the boys hear that a Windy and Spitz show is sold out, they put on a comedy show of their own. Then Jazzgiving strikes back and the boys decide to start a charity to "Stop The Food Fight" with the slogan "Don't throw food! It's not good!" After that, the boys eat at Taco Loco and pop back into Jazz Academy for the first meeting of the jazz and blues fan club only to make more unexpected fart embarrassments. # Wild Life-December 2007. The boys go camping out in the woods, but they don't bring anything with them and try to make do with what they can find in nature. # Fart War-The boys decide to drop by Taco Loco and when they leave, they get gassy and have a "Fart War" in which they fart ridiculously loudly back - and - forth and even in unison! Aired January 2008 # Girl's Night Out-February 2008. The focus shifts away from the boys as Rose, Susan, Betty and Ellen decide to have a girl's night out. Meanwhile, Riff and Matthew think there's a ghost in Riff's basement, but they learn it's just Cindy pranking the boys with a walkie-talkie. #Guys Will Be Girls-March 2008. Riff, Matt and Abe disguise themselves as girls complete with squeaky voices to promote Bratty Babies, a parody of Bratz Babyz - even though Riff doesn't really want to. Season Finale. Season 2 (2008-2009) 14. Who Done...er...Did It?-April 2, 2008. The boys decide to take on the roles of detectives when Sophia loses her cat-eye glasses on a seemingly ordinary day. 15. It's Song and Dance, Man!-May 2008 The boys become obsessed with the newest song and dance craze, the Schmeerskahoven. A Fun Clips CD was made to promote the episode. 16. Just Another Beach Day-Aired June 21, 2008. To celebrate the first day of Summer, the boys decide to hang out at the beach and make a compromise after they argue over what they want to do and embarrass themselves. 17. Jazz-Ade For Sale!-July 2008. The boys help Susan run a lemonade stand on the hottest day of the year. 18. Funked Up-August 2008. Matthew finds his love of funk music after listening to Funk Hour on the awesome radio station, WHJ-FM. 19. Diner Dilemma-September 2008. Riff and Matthew argue over which of the two diners at the Jazz Mall is better. 20. Dream Machinery-October 2008. The boys invent a dream machine-a machine that plays music and sprays scents to make kids dream happy dreams. 21. Timer is Terrific-November 2008. When taking a Best Friends Quiz, Riff thinks he's going to get every question right-until he gets the question "Do you know your best friend's middle name?" All Riff knows is that it starts with a "T". Matthew is reluctant to share his middle name because he doesn't really like it because it's embarrassing to hear, so Riff finds him some advice in a book called "Advice for the Reluctant" and they read "For Those Who Are Reluctant To Share Their Middle Name Because It's Embarrassing To Hear: Be proud of your middle name!" In the end, Matt learns about being yourself, pride and self-esteem by starring in an animated music video where he sings his praises about his middle name! Originally, this episode was called "T'd Off." 22. Oh, Ho-ing and Snow Going-Christmas 2008 Plot: The boys decide to spread the Christmas cheer, but they can't because of a snowstorm, so they decide to have a 2-person Christmas party. 23. Nogged-January 2009. The boys take drastic measures when Cindy becomes obsessed with the NOG channel and would rather watch it than attend Riff and Matthew's Zydeco Dance Party. 24. A Code In My Nose?!-Cindy, performing onstage at Kitt's Music Hall, has stage fright and is too embarrassed to sing in public because of a lyric error, "a code in my nose." The boys tell her to get over it and she performs the tune and many others with confidence! February 2009. 25. Spring Cleaners-March 2009. Susan is a spring cleaner for the day. Season Finale. Season 3 (2009-2010) 27. SNOG Sleepover-April 2009. The boys and their friends decide to have a SNOG (Saturday Night NOG)-themed sleepover. 28. Humiliation Nation-May 2009. After being humiliated by Beadsville's superstar flatulist Butt Bass King fart the world's loudest fart, the boys try their best to stop being humiliated by various things around their neighbourhood. 29. Betty's Big Show-June 2009. Betty hosts her own gameshow inspired by Badger's Big Show from SFX. 30. Songworm-July 2009. Riff has an embarrassing song stuck in his head. 31. In The Mix-Riff, Matthew and Sarah shape the future of jazz and blues by remixing old jazz and blues standards into hip-hop, R and B and urban remix versions of them, sending them to Argentine Records, a Columbia Records parody. August 2009 32. The Band's Together-Now What?-September 2009. Pop That Balloon performs at a kids' birthday party. 33. Operation: P.A.P.A. O.O.M. M.O.W. M.O.W.-October 2009. The Hi-Tops try to spread the joy of their music to all of Beadsville by singing "Papa Oom Mow Mow" live in concert, but a surprise visit from a critic who hates the song changes everything until Pop That Balloon comes to help the Hi-Tops give the critic a run for his money! 34. Photography Phever-November 2009. The boys get their photos taken. Riff farts while doing a handstand (a photo is taken of him doing his signature move, the fart handstand,) but Matthew is camera-shy, so he covers his face with a pillow. After getting their photos taken, Matthew sees his embarrassing photograph, but he shrugs off the embarrassing factor. Then, the boys put their photos in their photo album and buy cameras so they can run their own photography company and studio chain. 35. Holiday Magic Maniacs!-December 2009. Christmas and Winter Holiday Special. The boys buy the hottest and coolest gadgets and toys for the winter holiday season and give them to their friends via their biking courier service. Then, they buy "all the hot AND cool seasonal stuff" for themselves and play with their presents. 36. Radio Cindy-January 2010. Riff is jealous when Cindy is interviewed live on NOG Radio. 37. Beat of My Fart-While hearing the smash hit song, "Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday (Champion Mix)" at his birthday party's disco, Abe farts loudly while doing a twirling kick, causing him to leave the dancefloor red-faced! Can Abe cope with his cringe? February 2010 Note: The Champion Mix of Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday is called the Champion Mix since it sounds similar to We Are The Champions. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Champion Mix: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QFvwGokqZS4 38. Operation: First Dance-March 2010 Abe and Sarah have a shy awkwardness and are too shy and embarrassed to ballroom-dance in public. Paula tells the couple to be confident, so they do be confident and have their first ballroom dance with Paula and her husband, Paul. 39. The 1st Annual Beadsville Fashion Show-April 2010-Season Finale. Presented by Beadsville's Best tourist magazine, Sharlee Sax, waitress at Diz's Diner, gives off the hottest Beadsville trends as the cast walks the runway. Season 4 (2010-2011) 40. The Chili Challenge Caper-May 2010. Matthew spreads a fad throughout Beadsville and on BTV: The Chili Challenge, where you have to eat 10 bowls of chili. 41. The Really Big Show-June 2010. Riff and Matthew show us their "Really Big Show" DVD from kindergarten at Jazz Academy. 42. My Friend, The Jazzident-July 4, 2010. It's the 2nd meeting of the Jazz Academy Jazz and Blues Fan Club, Riff makes up the club anthem and Sophia writes a "list poem" to show why the Jazzident is a kid's best friend. 43. Be-Bop Boy's Radical Return-August 2010. Be-Bop Boy helps with antibullying in Beadsville with his sidekick, Be-Bop Babe. 44. Jill's Back-to-School Bonanza-September 2010. The boys get to know the new student at Jazz Academy, named Jill, through a board game which she loves at her "Back-to-School Bonanza," a big festival for new students arriving at the academy. 45. Ghouly Ghouls-October 2010. Halloween Special. Sophia forms an all-female team called the Ghouly Ghouls and decide to have "all tricks and NO treats this Halloween." 46. Smiley Face-November 2010. When Sophia decides she wants a nickname, Riff and Matthew help her find a cool one to match her personality. In the end, they decide on "Smiley Face" for her nickname, and she sings a song about it. 47. Matthew's Goldfish-Aired December 2010. Matthew is sad when his pet goldfish, Jazzy from the carnival, dies. Riff helps his bestie feel better by holding a funeral for Jazzy. 48. Operation Fart-Aired January 2011. The boys try to spend the fart fever by putting on a "farting show" at a meeting for the Jazz and Blues club, but problems arise when they unexpectedly gross out Jill. Can they convince her that farts can be fun? 49. Everything Really IS Coming Up Rose!-Aired February 2011. The boys head to WHJ-FM to sing "Thump Thump Thump" for Rose. 50. Spring Fever-March 2011. Susan, Rose and the boys go to New York City for Spring Break. 51. Matt Latin-April 22, 2011-The boys create their own silly language called "Matt Latin," where they take the first letter of every word, move it to the end and say "-att," not "-erb" with the help of Cindy. 52. "Laugh It Up, Riff!"-Aired May 2011.-When Riff can't get a real laugh out of himself "because of nature," Riff uses a fake, evil-sounding laugh (impersonating Dissonance from Captain Swinger and Half Note) just in case nature doesn't make him go oh, ho. Season 5 (2011-2012) 53. New Girl In The House-Christina comes to Matthew's house for a get-together. Aired June 11, 2011. 54. Night of the Living Inbetweeners-July 1, 2011. After watching an Inbetweeners marathon on NOG, Matthew and Cindy have nightmares about Stella and Blake "invading their space." 55. The Riff and Matthew Movie: NOGathon August 1, 2011 - This Disney Channel Original Movie features all the kids "doing everything NOG!" It's a double length episode that lasts one hour. 56. Goofing Off with Greg-September 2011. Cindy is devastated to learn that Goofy Greg the Melody Man has "moved on" with his life and is no longer a kids' entertainer, so Riff and Matthew help her meet him and encourage him to get back into the swing. 57. Crazy About Carl-October 2011. Matt wins tickets to a Crazy Carl show and his pals Susan, Cindy, Riff and Rose tag along, but Carl's keyboard skills need more practice. 58. November 2011 59. Christmas Crazy-December 2011. The boys go Christmas shopping at the Jazz Mall before it closes and Santa arrives. 60. January 2012. 61. Aired February 2012. 62. Aired March 2012. 63. 64. 65. Season 6 (2012-2013) 66. Lovably Lauren-Aired July 26, 2012. The boys meet new girl Lauren and get to know her through quizzes. 67. Aired August 2012. 68. Aired September 2012. 69. 70. 71. 72. 73. 74. 75. 76. 77. 78. Category:TV Shows Category:We Haz Jazz Category:The Riff And Matthew Show